


nothing of what you expected

by indiavolojones



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, as a treat, mc can have a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolojones/pseuds/indiavolojones
Summary: “I admit, I’ve had fun watching you discover these new, carnal desires… but you have no idea how much I’ve had to restrain myself.”(A sexually inexperienced MC explores their options. Asmo is a thorough, doting teacher.)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

It starts, as many things between the two of you do, with sex.

Asmo’s got you on your knees, your face mashed into his pillows, elbows giving out from the expertise of the other’s thrusts. Your moans are muffled into the sheets, but Asmo finds his pleasure in your slick heat, in watching your hands scramble for purchase. He shifts one of the hands gripping your hips moves to play at your ass. Using some of your own wetness to lubricate his thumb, he dips the digit into your puckered, unused hole. Unable to hide his utter laugh of delight at your surprised shout, he teases the rim of it. 

“Sorry, love,” he purrs, “You know I just want all of you. Is this alright?" 

You nod, mortified at the squeal that escapes your lips; you try to muffle your noises into the nearest pillow. Asmo’s free hand easily reaches over to hold you still by where your shoulder and your neck meet, and he massages a soothing circle into the nape of your neck. He leans in, and when he speaks, it’s huskier than before. 

"Don’t do that, I love your moans,” he punctuates _love_ with a slow, deep grind of his hips and you tilt your head to the side as you gasp. Your cheeks are bright red, a million insecurities flash through your mind—the discomfort at the foreign intrusion, how must you look, oh fuck, Asmo has you feeling so _full_ with just the barest fit of his thumb. 

“I can hear you thinking from here. I must not be doing a very good job if you can still _think_ ,” Asmo huffs, and that’s laughable in itself because you _can’t_ think, can still barely string coherent thoughts together. 

The thumb removes itself—you whine at the sensation of him exiting your ass—before he continues speaking, “Has anyone played with you here before?" 

You shake your head, muffled ‘no’ lost to the pillow, but Asmo heard it, if his soft gasp is any indication. 

The thumb returns, swirling with more wetness—when had Asmo gotten lube? You’re so dizzy with want, your hips arch back towards him. His cock has rested inside you this whole time, his thrusts gentler than before but no less deep. 

"Do you like it, darling?” Asmo asks, amused, and your face continues to be a furious shade of red. He continues to play with your hole, dipping his finger in just enough to send little tremors of pleasure to your toes, but not deep enough to make them curl. 

“Would you like me to give you more?”

From your head tilted to the side on the pillows, you can only see Asmo in your peripherals rather than looking at him directly. He is gorgeous, his lovely curls falling into his face as he waits for your response. You squeeze your cunt around his cock, delighting in the way his eyes flutter and he bites his lip in equal desire. 

“I, _ah_ ,” you struggle to come up with a proper response, squirming with figuring out the words to express your desire. You settle on honesty and mild embarrassment. 

“Yes,” you say, more breathless than you’d like to admit, “ _I trust you._ ” The adoration on Asmo’s face could light up an entire city. He places a kiss to center of your back, between your shoulder blades, and you mewl as he shifts, cock rubbing up against your inner walls at a different angle. 

He murmurs, “You make it so hard to not eat you up…” You can feel his grin against your back, but there’s none of your hesitation or concern at his comment like there might have been months ago. Having not been very experienced in sex before Asmo, the journey with him has been mind-blowing, terrifying, but altogether wonderful. 

(You never knew your body could bend in _so many ways_.)

“Is that not what you’re doing now?” You ask, dazed. Asmo laughs mirthfully, the thumb pushing deeper, and you stifle the groan with the sheets. 

“It’s absolutely endearing to hear you say that, darling. Humans are so fragile,” he sighs, even as the thumb maintains an easy, lazy pace of fucking you alongside his rolling hips. “I admit, I’ve had fun watching you discover these new, carnal desires… but you have _no_ idea how much I’ve had to restrain myself.”

“This is you holding back?” You find yourself laughing—albeit breathlessly, drunk on the sensation—as well, bucking your hips back at him, urging him to resume his earlier pace. Asmo, while not as sadistic as his brothers by far, finds more delight in not giving you what you want quite yet. 

In lieu of a proper response to your question, Asmo’s thumb retreats to play at the rim once again, “You’re _so_ sensitive,” he gushes, “Just look at how much you want it…” 

Blushing is your general state of being around Asmo, so you barely even register the renewed flush. Asmo pulls his thumb out, and you choke back another whine at the loss of the feeling. You don’t have to wait long, because mere seconds later, Asmo pulls out until he’s just got the head of his cock lazily at your entrance. 

“I would never think any less of you if I wasn’t, but I _love_ that I’m your first for this,” Asmo hums, and this time, it’s not his thumb at your ass, but one of his slender fingers. His finger is thinner than his thumb, but it’s longer, touching places that have never been stimulated in this way. The intrusion is foreign, and although you had become accustomed to the teasing sensation of his thumb, your breath leaves your lungs at an alarming rate at the new stretch. 

“You need to breathe, darling. You’re too tight,” Asmo murmurs, once his finger is fully inserted, but you’re still caught up in the way it sits inside you. Blessedly, he does not move his fingers yet, allowing you to adjust to the intrusion. He offers slow, gentle thrusts of his hips that bring sparks of pleasure—they are a welcome distraction, and you try to focus on that.

“Please,” you beg, “Move, Asmo. _Please_." 

Is that your voice? Is that how you sound? Wrecked, stretched out, desperate for him to move? 

Apparently, it’s exactly what Asmo wants to hear, because he begins fucking you in earnest again. With each thrust, the finger inside you curls in a way that should be illegal, outlawed, absolutely banned for how wonderful it feels. Asmo is truly a master of his craft, able to discern every twitch and shake of your body to know when something is too much, or when you can take _more_. Your shout of pleasure is muffled when Asmo slips in a second finger, the discomfort still present but also easier to ignore with Asmo’s efficient thrusts.

It’s so much, almost too much, and yet you never want it to stop; you’re mewling against the pillow, grabbing on for dear fucking life as Asmo fills both your holes. Distantly, you realize that amidst your pants, Asmo is talking, filth spilling from his lips. 

"—you’re still so tight. I can’t wait to fuck you here. Maybe we can invite Solomon, and you can ride him while I’m behind you, stretching you out like this until you could take my cock. Would you like that, love? For both of us to use you—”

“Asmo!” You shout, scandalized but intrigued as the image presents itself, a delicious, welcome temptation. It’s amazing how the wildest thoughts come up during sex with Asmo; it’s like he can see straight into all your deepest desires. All of the unspoken want, all the fleeting thoughts of lust that you’re never quite brave enough to voice when not locked together with him like this. He makes everything sound like a great idea, even if you’re not sure you could handle it. 

The best part is, a burst of affection in your chest amidst the lust, that you _trust_ Asmo with this. You trust that he’ll take you to these heights and hold you as you come down from them. 

Asmo wants to work at every part of you, inundate you with pleasure until you can barely think—and you’re not sure how you, a mere human, will ever be able to reciprocate as fully as he gives. So you do the only thing your fucked out mind can do, which is deliriously gasp and moan his name into the plush covers of his bed.

When you come, no more than ten minutes later with two of Asmo’s long, delicate fingers stretching your ass while his cock relentlessly thrusts into you, you see _stars_ —

It is his name you shout, amidst the blinding light. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can we talk?" 

Solomon catches you at the door as you leave the lesson, his hand uncharacteristically on your elbow. You’re no stranger to the casual touch from some of the brothers, but Solomon entering your space is new. It’s not entirely unpleasant, and you find yourself smiling at him.

"Of course, what’s going on?" 

You walk several paces behind the exiting students, somehow managing to avoid being interrupted by one of the brothers. Solomon shifts, looking around. 

"Somewhere a little more private, preferably.” Your eyebrows quirk, but you extend a hand out, inviting him to lead the way. The alcove is not entirely secluded, but it is tucked in a lesser traversed garden. It’s good enough for a clandestine conversation, like Solomon is so eager to initiate. He stands before you, and you cannot guess what he wants to say for the life of you. 

“Look,” Solomon says your name, and you feel your concern growing at the high flush on his cheeks, “Asmo told me.” 

Oh _no_ , oh no no _no_. Your face heats rapidly, embarrassment causing your lips to part in true horror. You know _exactly_ what Asmo’s told him about. You also know that based on your reaction, Solomon _also_ knows you know. 

The saving grace to this is that Solomon looks just as mortified as you do. He holds his hands up in front of himself in such a boyishly bashful way, so different from his usual composed self, that you resist the urge to bolt to hear him out. 

“I would usually never say anything. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—but I know Asmo, and I know how he gets when he has an idea in his head.”

“It’s just in his nature, he would never make you do something you don’t want to do… but Asmo’s all about pushing those limits, and not holding anything back. He thinks that it’s stupid for humans to refuse what they so _‘desperately want_ ’,” Solomon says, arms crossed, unable to look you in the eyes. Solomon’s bashful expression turns to one of annoyance as he speaks of Asmo, and you bite the inside of your cheek to stifle the laugh, even amidst your shame. 

“I wanted to approach you about it, before he put one of his ridiculous, backwards plots in motion. And give you the opportunity to stop it now.”

Solomon waits there for your response, not quite fidgeting but obviously ruffled. You let his words play in your mind—Solomon giving you an out is… unexpected, but you’re both quite experienced in Asmo's… extensive limitations. You’re sure that he wouldn’t try to do anything that would actually break your mind with pleasure. Even if sometimes intense in nature, you know Asmo has your best intentions in mind. What’s even more interesting is how Solomon has phrased his words. How he is giving _you_ the out, specifically. 

It occurs to you that Solomon is _interested_ in the proposition. That’s why he is approaching you himself, and not cutting it off at the head with Asmo. Your lips part, and you find words do not come easily. 

Solomon—the two of you get along well enough, your origins vastly different in experience, but a steady friendship has been built off your humanity. No other inhabitant understands the obscure pop culture references or shares your disbelief at how wildly exaggerated demon culture is. You’ve see the ambition in Solomon’s eyes as he debates with Lucifer, the genuine voracity for knowledge when he speaks with Satan, or competitiveness when he plays chess with Simeon—

—how long have you been watching? 

The thought makes your brain slam on the brakes. Asmo _knew_. Asmo knew you liked Solomon, the perceptive bastard.

And to think that Solomon is… interested in this too? 

A carnal, secret desire that Asmo whispered to life in the midst of your coupling? You curse him, and hear his laugh like tinkling bells in the recesses of your mind. You curse him for placing this image in your mind, and branding its desire into your skin.

“How do _you_ feel about it?” You ask, a need to know overriding your embarrassment. Solomon blinks, like he can’t believe you’re asking him this, before he laughs in surprise. 

“I… you are,” He stops, looks up at the ceiling as if shooting off a prayer—you realize what a singularly human the action is, and it’s comforting in a way. He sighs, but the smile on his face is resigned, friendly, and inviting all the same.

“I enjoy your company, and find you fascinating.”

The look he gives you is clear in its intent, and your breath hitches at the weight of it. 

“Asmo has also never steered me wrong. Not in matters like this.”

-

-

To say yes is one thing, but it’s a completely different feat to do. 

“Excellent! Let’s get the two of you a drink.”

“Asmo, I’ve no intention of losing my head,” Solomon says, coolly even as he’s unfastening his cape from around his shoulders. Asmo laughs, softly tapping his finger to the underside of Solomon’s chin, tilting his head up. The men are fairly similar in height, and you find yourself feeling almost like a voyeur at the intimacy of the sight.

“You’re terrified, darling. You know you can’t lie to me,” Asmo hums, “Besides, I don’t think one drink will completely render either of you useless. Lubrication is sometimes necessary; including that of the social variety." 

Solomon purses his lips, but then looks at you, as if wondering how you feel about it all.

"I would honestly love a drink,” you say with a parched throat, cheeks flushed at the earlier display of the two men. They both turn to look at you, but then Asmo claps his hands in delight. 

One glass of wine turns to two, but Asmo is pulling the glass away from your fingers before you get much further into the second one. He meant it about just wanting to help you loosen up—the three of you bicker over the vintage, Asmo mildly horrified that Solomon prefers human wine over his snooty Devildom bottle and you for thinking it all tastes the same. 

Eventually, you’re warm pressed up against Asmo’s side, his hand casually resting on the upper part of your thigh, rubbing an easy pace with his thumb. Solomon gives you an indulgent smile, one that shares your unspoken musings. 

This is nice too, you think. 

Asmo is a masterful host, and only when he kisses Solomon, all teeth and passionate force, so different from the long, lingering presses of his with you, do you realize that Asmo truly knows you both. As the Avatar of Lust, is it a surprise that he can change his cadence to match his partner? Or partners, you suppose. Once again impressed by his sexual prowess, and not for the last time tonight surely, you file away Asmo’s patient and accommodating nature for later contemplation. 

Perhaps it is moments later, or maybe minutes, hours, who _knows_ , Asmo has sucked away all concept of time with his enticing incense, and silken sheets. He leans over to Solomon, staring straight at you, and whispers something in the sorcerer’s ear. 

Solomon’s face flushes, and he bites his lips. At a gentle nudge from Asmo, Solomon reaches his hand out to you, inviting. The attractive image the two of them make is almost too much to handle, you feel your face burning—but Asmo’s smile holds too much promise to run. 

Solomon feels the same, you see it in the still hesitant cinch of his brow, the worry in his light brown eyes—there is no hesitation in your own.

You take his outstretched hand. 

-

-

Asmo teaches you how to make Solomon bite back whimpers when you play with his hole as you go down on him, on your knees as he lays on his back. He murmurs soft, almost unintelligible, words, “ _There_ , do you see it? Do you see how you’re driving him crazy? Look at how he’s falling apart with your tight mouth, use more tongue with his head, darling…" 

Seated by your sides, he has free reign to touch both of your bodies at this angle. He makes excellent use of it, seamlessly going from biting at Solomon’s neck to delight in the enthusiastic bob of your head.

Asmo dexterous fingers curl inside you as Solomon’s hips, held down by Asmo’s demon strength with his free hand, futilely try to buck up into your mouth. Your inexperienced mouth chokes on Solomon’s cock, and his hand reaches into your hair to stroke at it apologetically, like he hadn’t meant to do that to you. 

"Look how sweet he is to you, love. He’s never sweet like that with me,” Asmo pouts, and Solomon bites back the gasp with a grimace. 

“Shut up, _ah_ ,” he groans, before he throws a hand to cover his face. Under Asmo’s superb guidance, it’s impossible for Solomon to last. Your mind revels in the blissful haze of listening to Asmo’s steady instructions, easily complying with the requests to _pay special attention to the underside, dip the tip of your finger in, love, you can graze your teeth, he_ likes _a little pain_ —

Eventually, Solomon’s thighs tremble with the signs of his approaching climax, the candles in Asmo’s rooms flickering with the flurry of his magic. You feel swept up in the magnitude of it, Solomon’s magic skittering over your skin like chasing sparks. 

“Take as much of him as you can,” Asmo says, removing his hand from your cunt to massage at the nape of your neck, encouraging your throat to relax. You do your best, breathing through your nose like Asmo’s taught you. While you’re unable to get the entirety of Solomon’s cock in your mouth, a good portion of him is completely covering your tongue, hitting the top of your mouth near the back. 

It’s almost too much, tears beading at your eyes. 

But then you feel Solomon’s dick pulse in your mouth, once, _twice_ —he gasps your name. The thrill of the sound of it is accompanied by the taste of his cum filling your mouth, and you almost pull away, letting it accidentally cover your tongue. The salty taste isn’t your favorite, and you’re struck with a sudden uncertainty of what to do with it. 

“ _Drink_ , darling,” Asmo mumbles, suddenly at your ear, and you can’t help but moan helplessly around Solomon’s cock. 

Obediently, you suckle around the bitter taste, swallowing Solomon’s cum with a voracity you’ve never felt before. Solomon groans above you, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fights the urge to thrust deeper into your mouth. Asmo murmurs sweet nothings to you as you ride out Solomon’s climax, waits until you’ve managed to swallow all of the other’s cum. You slide off his cock with a gasp, and Solomon trembles on the bed. 

“Fuck,” Solomon says, loose-limbed and blushing as he’s sprawled on his back. He reaches a hand out, somehow lifting himself up even in his post-orgasmic uselessness and threads a hand into your hair. He pulls you both together, crushing your lips to his. Moaning into the kiss, you arch your body towards him. Solomon’s tongue chases the taste of himself from your mouth, and his blatant desire is exhilarating. His hands cup your cheek with a tenderness you’ve never experienced from the other, and you chase the sensation right back. 

You’re drenched, your slick dripping down your thighs just from having Asmo fuck you with his hand. Asmo’s hand returns, now toying at your slit, and he shifts down on the bed while Solomon explores your mouth. Distracted as you are by the kiss, you barely register Asmo’s new position behind you. 

Then he pulls you up higher onto your knees in a swift motion, disturbing your kiss. You break away with a surprised shout, Solomon’s arms reaching for you. Asmo tuts, folding his body over yours. The weight of him pushes you up and higher on Solomon, until you can feel the line of his cock against your outer lips. Solomon hisses at the contact, still too sensitive to truly appreciate the feeling. 

By the time you’re pressed up between the two of them, Solomon beneath, Asmo above, you’re already feeling delirious with pleasure. Your cunt aches to be filled, desire increasing as Asmo’s thumb moves to play at your rim while his cock lines up at your entrance.

“Do recover soon, Solomon, I’d hate to have all the fun,” Asmo winks, and then he’s pushing into your cunt, filling you so fully that your arms buckle, and you muffle your pleasured shout into Solomon’s mouth. 

Solomon, to his credit, is doing the best that he can in his trapped position, rubbing his hands along your sides, kneading into your hips. Asmo lets you adjust to the feeling of him inside you, as he is always conscious to do, before he takes his thumb away from your rim. His fingers replace it soon after, and you feel that familiar spark of panic as they toy with your unused entrance.

“Solomon, would you like to help out?” Asmo asks, fucking your ass with his finger at a blessedly shallow, easy pace. As if a spell has been broken, Solomon nods his head. Solomon’s looking at you, something akin to wonder in his gaze as he brushes the small of your back, and the cool relief of magic rushes through you. Instantly, you feel the tightness in all your muscles ease incrementally, as if you’ve just been the recipient of an amazing massage.

“What… what was that?” You gasp, realizing that Asmo’s slid two fingers in you during your moment of surprise. His fingers rest there, not moving as you adjust to this newer stretch. 

“Not quite healing magic, but it’s good for soreness.” At your surprised look, he shrugs his shoulders and gives you a challenging look, “Asmo’s not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeves,” he muses, but his cheeks are still spotted with pink. Asmo hums, starting to pump his fingers in time with soft thrusts. You feel the little gasps punched out of your lungs but are unable to stop them. 

“Contrary to his blushing virgin nature, Solomon is quite experienced with women,” Asmo chimes, even as he languidly bucks his hips into you. Solomon’s blush increases, and he unfortunately rises to Asmo’s bait. 

“You have the most insane ideas, that’s all.” But he’s watching your face, blissed out with pleasure. 

“Have they ever been wrong?” Asmo purrs, and Solomon rolls his eyes. You’re amused, but it’s still hard to focus on the conversation as Asmo simply revels in the slow drag in and out of you. It doesn’t help that you can feel Solomon’s cock filling again under you, a tempting sight as it peeks up between your bellies. 

The room slides into a comfortable, breathy silence as Solomon presses kisses to your neck and Asmo works both of your holes. You barely notice how relaxed you’ve gotten until Asmo sticks a third finger at your hole, and you nearly try to scramble from their arms. 

“Shh, _shhhh_ ,” Asmo encourages, his voice velvety soft as it reaches your ears, “Just relax, darling. I need to make sure you’re ready so I don’t hurt you when I’m inside you. We’re in no rush, we have all night.” He pets at your hair. 

You don’t think you can last all night, not with how you’re already so desperate to cum—even as your body fights it, your mind craves the rough touch Asmo gives Solomon. You want him to press the head of his cock to your ass and _fuck you,_ but you know that it would only take one painful mistake for you to retreat into your shell. 

“I’m _trying_ ,” you mewl, and Solomon’s breath hitches at your voice. His cock is fully at attention now, precum already beading at the tip. You want to run your mouth over it again, you want the weight of it on your tongue. 

“Asmo, please,” it is Solomon that relents, gritting his teeth as he grinds up against your body. Asmo laughs, and drags his cock out of your cunt. 

“Solomon?” Asmo says, an invitation, but Solomon needs no further goading to seek you out. Solomon slicks the head of his cock against your wet heat, and you moan when he presses it to your entrance. 

“Oh, fuck,” you choke, and you hear the shattering of a window nearby. Asmo muffles a laugh against your shoulder, easily dragging three fingers in and out of your ass. 

This is nothing of what you expected, and yet, it is _everything_. 

It’s impossible to believe that someone like Asmo exists. Someone that can so easily play the nerves of the human body like strings on an instrument—each of yours and Solomon’s gasps are the music he commands from your lungs. 

Solomon moans around your nipple in his mouth, and you’re lost to it. Your knees buckle, until you’re fully sat on Solomon’s cock. Asmo helps you bounce on his cock with eager hands, before he lifts you with his hands to a better position for him to press his cock to your other hole. 

Panic flares up into you, but Solomon wraps his arms around your waist. His hands are a wonderful soothing relief on your hips, and he’s murmuring filthy, affectionate words of praise, bucking his hips slowly into you. You sigh at the cool sensation, panic abating as Solomon keeps you grounded with his words. 

Asmo hums approvingly from above you, pushing the thick head of his cock past your tight rim. Your nails dig into his chest, trapped, a high pitched keen escaping your lips as Asmo fills you. Solomon grits his teeth and stops his moving, 

Eventually—slowly, _oh so slowly_ —Asmo bottoms out, his hips pressed against your cheeks. 

Holy fuck, you think, only to realize that you’re babbling it, incoherent words in an endless stream against Solomon’s chest. Solomon pets your sides while Asmo rubs your shoulders, and each man patiently waits for you to adjust. 

“You’re so _tight_ , darling. Solomon and I hardly fit inside you, you’re going to be good and relax for us, right? We only want to make you feel good, don’t we, Solomon?” Asmo is talking, but you’re preoccupied. 

There is no way to fully describe how _full_ you are. How close you feel to the breaking point, teetering on the precipice of pain and mind-blowing, explosive pleasure. It may take you seconds, maybe minutes, but eventually the ache subsides to something a bit more manageable, and the knot in your chest loosens. The two men you’re around seem to be content to explore your body with their hands as you settle, even if Solomon looks far less composed than Asmo.

“That’s it, gorgeous, you’re doing so good, you look so beautiful split open on our cocks…” Asmo murmurs, and you let out a low groan at the praise and squeeze. Solomon curses underneath you. 

You wish you could see Asmo’s face right now, to see the utter delight and pride he’d have for you, to know that you achieved this. You’re also glad he can’t see your expressions, because he’d likely coo at you about them for _weeks_. Testing the waters, you cant your hips gently, and bite down on your lip when the only sensation that returns is a dull pleasure. 

“You can move,” you breathe, and Asmo lets out a delighted moan. 

The rhythm soon picks up to a steady pace, your weight being mostly supported by Asmo as he lifts and pulls you close to where the two men are connected to you. Each thrust is almost too much, but you’re becoming quick friends with the stars that explode behind your eyes at the sensations. It’s a relief that you don’t have to do much but hold on for the ride, because you’re aware of a slight competition that Asmo has instigated between himself and Solomon. 

Asmo is purposefully messing up the rhythm Solomon is setting, causing a strange hitch in his pace. It’s meant to rile Solomon up, you can see this immediately, but Solomon is too distracted by whatever he sees on Asmo’s face. Solomon’s expression is heated, aggressive, but determined to rise to the challenge.

“ _Guys_ ,” you keen, and Solomon snaps his hips up particularly hard at the sound. Asmo muffles his laugh at Solomon realizing he’s been caught up in Asmo’s antics, but he shakes his head with a huff.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Solomon laughs, and you want to laugh as well, but Asmo is arching over you to pin Solomon’s wrists by his head. Solomon’s groans are muffled against your chest, Asmo’s tight pressure on his wrists pushing him harder into the bed. The new angle is _everything_ , and you try to hold onto your sanity as the pleasure mounts. 

You’re _so full._

You don’t know when you cum, or even when either of them cum, only that your orgasm reaches across your vision and drags you into a white hot bliss—only that it surprises you, and completely overtakes your senses. You may have screamed, dragged your nails down Solomon’s chest, but you do not have the wherewithal to catalog your reactions; you are too busy being kept at the edge by the in-tandem thrusts, their explorations into your depths. 

It is like Asmo reaches into your soul with each coupling, dragging new, lascivious details to light. And you think, desperate for air as you shake with the force of it, that you will go willingly into this deal, even if you’re not quite sure what version of you waits on the other side. 

-

-

Later, after stumbling to Asmo’s adjoined bathroom to clean up, you all collapse in the bed. Solomon dozes on one side of Asmo, his breathing light, while you are curled up om his other side. You’re surprised by how young Solomon looks in the dim flickering of Asmo’s low burning candles. 

“Adorable, isn’t he?” Asmo grins, dragging a nail along Solomon’s collarbone. Solomon’s brows wrinkle in his sleep, and he shifts at Asmo’s side. “Hard to believe he’s got enough magical ability in him to level an entire city when he looks like this.”

“You treat him differently than you treat me,” you say, softly. It’s not an accusation, just an observation, and Asmo blinks at you before he laughs. 

“Does that offend you? Would you _like_ me to be rough with you like I am with him? Asmo asks, a salacious grin playing at his lips. Your cheeks heat at the proposition, your desire lurching to the forefront of your mind. You huff. 

"Yes,” you say, before pausing, and taking a breath, “ _Someday_. Let me work up to that.”

“All of this,” you gesture at the three of your bodies intertwined, “Was a _lot_ to process.” The pleasant, dull ache is a reminder of that. Asmo looks like he might squeal, his grin so big as he reaches out to tug at your cheek. You bat his hand away, trying not to jerk out of reach so as to not wake Solomon with any jarring motions.

“You are so wonderful,” Asmo sighs dreamily instead, looking downright scandalized as he covers his face with his hand, “I can’t believe how _depraved_ you’re getting." 

"This is all your fault!” You hiss, narrowing your eyes at him. The slow curl of a smirk on Asmo’s face is filled with promise, and a heat that suddenly has you on edge for his next wild, toe-curling scheme.

“I gladly take credit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, come send me requests @ indiavolojones! 
> 
> this is also why delirium isn't up yet, bc i fell in love with asmo sdflfaf _sxdkfs_


End file.
